


post op

by transsalfisher



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Modern Setting, Plot What Plot, christine loves her trans hubband, modern!AU, post surgery, raoul is trans fuccing (ง’̀-‘́)ง me, surgery aftercare, trans headcanon, trans!raoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsalfisher/pseuds/transsalfisher
Summary: “So,” Christine says, arms wrapped gently around Raoul. “What are we going to do with your binders? Since you don’t need them anymore.”Raoul shrugs. “Donate them, I suppose. Unless you think you’ll be using them.”Christine shakes her head then settles against the pillows a little more. She very carefully rubs her hand across the front of Raoul’s chest, feeling the unfamiliar flatness there. It’s a good unfamiliar. A much needed unfamiliar.





	post op

**Author's Note:**

> umm,,,, the novel describes raoul with feminine features so naturally i had to write some good trans man raoul content
> 
> modern au and trans au, hmu if y’all like this since it’s the first poto piece i’ve written

“Good morning, älskad.”

Raoul lifts his head, groggy. He reaches up, shielding his eyes from the afternoon sun shining in through the curtains. His mind is fuzzy, his thoughts hazy. His mouth tastes terrible and his head is aching.

“What time is it?” He grumbles. 

“A little past noon.” Christine answers softly, watching him contently.

Raoul goes to stretch but is quickly stopped by Christine’s surprisingly strong grip. She lowers his arms, pressing kisses to his hands.

“Remember, you can’t lift your arms too much,” she says. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Oh, right.” Raoul yawns. “I almost forgot.” He adds, touching his chest.

“Well, you were asleep by the time you got into the car. Getting you inside on my own was incredibly hard.”

Raoul smiles and slowly starts to push himself up from the reclining chair. Christine gently takes one of his arms to steady him, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. 

“Are you hurting?” 

“Not terribly,” he says. “But just enough to be irritating.”

Christine nods her head of brunette curls, slowly walking Raoul towards the kitchen. She sits him down in one of the chairs then walks to the refrigerator, her eyes scanning the contents within it. Eggs seem like an easy enough breakfast for the two of them, so out comes the egg carton.

“Well,” Christine clicks her tongue. “Let’s get some food in you so you can take your pain medicine.”

“I can’t take it now?”

Christine shakes her head. “The bottle says you need to take it with food.” 

She pauses, pulling the medicine from one of the cabinets and tossing it to Raoul. He examines the orange bottle, tired eyes scanning the label.

**700618  
RAOUL DE CHAGNY  
TAKE TWO TABLETS DAILY WITH FOOD  
REFILLS LEFT: 1**

He opens the bottle to examine the pills inside. They’re large, not going to be very fun to swallow. He closes it then leans back in the chair, slowly pushing blonde locks from his face.

“So did it go well?” He asks. “No complications? I really don’t remember much at all.”

Christine looks over at him as she butters a pan.

“Oh, well, they said that you woke up once, but they got it under control.” Christine says conversationally. “But other than that, it’s smooth sailing. They want you back in three weeks to take off the bandages and look at the stitches.”

“Did they give a date?”

Christine nods, then pulls her phone from her robe pocket. “The sixth.”

Raoul nods as Christine sets her phone down. She heats the pan then cracks for eggs in it, beginning to scramble them. She occasionally glances over her partner, making sure he’s not doing anything to strain himself.

Adore the most part, Raoul is compliant. He understands he needs to be careful, he doesn’t want to rip anything. But until healing is complete, there are basic tasks that he just can’t do. 

And he learns this when he goes to pull his hair back into a ponytail. He doesn’t lift his arms very far before he yelps and Christine is rushing over to him.

“What did you do?” She demands.

“I was just trying to pull my hair back,” he says. “I forget I need to be careful.”

“You could have just gotten me to do it,” Christine says.

She holds her hand out and Raoul drops his ponytail holder in her hand. She gently gathers golden locks into her hand before pulling back into a loose ponytail. She leans forwards, pressing a small kiss to his cheek.

“Better?” 

“Very,” Raoul says, turning to kiss the corner of her lips.

Once the eggs are done, Christine puts them on paper plates and they eat. She makes sure Raoul takes his medicine then gets him settled in bed. She shifts onto the bed next to him and he rests his head on her chest. She picks up the remote and turns the television on.

“How about a movie marathon?” She asks. “Since there’s not much you can do until your stitches heal.”

Raoul nods. “Sounds good.”

Christine surfs through genres before stopping on one.

“No.” Raoul says.

“Come on,” Christine groans. “Just one. I’ll even pick a cheesy one.”

“ _No._ ” Raoul protests. “I’m not watching horror movies when I’m on high doses of pain medications. It’ll lead to some freaky hallucinations that I frankly can’t deal with right now.”

Christine lets out an exaggerated sigh then continues searching. Raoul stops her on documentaries and they eventually settle on a nature documentary about the ocean.

“So,” Christine says, arms wrapped gently around Raoul. “What are we going to do with your binders? Since you don’t need them anymore.”

Raoul shrugs. “Donate them, I suppose. Unless you think you’ll be using them.”

Christine shakes her head then settles against the pillows a little more. She very carefully rubs her hand across the front of Raoul’s chest, feeling the unfamiliar flatness there. It’s a good unfamiliar. A much needed unfamiliar.

“Does it make you happy?”

“Infinitely so,” Raoul answers. He leans his head back to look up at her. “Thank you, again, for taking off of work to take care of me.”

“Oh, hush,” Christine shrugs, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Anything for you.”

Raoul smiles and they both turn their attention back to the documentary.

Maybe it’s the medicine or partial effects from the surgery the day before, or maybe Raoul is just genuinely exhausted, but within fifteen minutes he’s fallen asleep in Christine’s arms. Christine watches him for a while before she doses off to, cradling her husband close to her.

It’s a nice change, an exciting one. For both of them, it’s a life changing surgery but it’s a much needed one. A much needed change that’s going to bring them both much happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short ;^;


End file.
